sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
What A God Asks (Free to join rp)
This is an RP I'm making 'cause boredom. Plot This is meant to be a Suicide Squad-ish type of RP therefor no heroes allowed. Ethan Von Makarov has taken over all of Eurish and plans to continue east towards the middle of Yurashia. A temple exists where Ethan will bond with the Red Moon army's god known only as the voice. Your villains are tasked to stop Ethan and drive the red moon army out. Participants Brudikai222 (Host) Trisell Chronos (Wondering why no one else is on this list) Classicspace101 (im on this list. praise the list) Characters Recruiter Chimera, God of the Underworld Villainous Heroes Zhao Ling the Tiger Hellervein Triplets (Simble, Triven, Glyph) Xavek Grief the Fox (Age 25.) Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution. True Villains The Voice Ethan Von Makarov Toxic the Mutant The Red Moon Army Act 1: Briefing You're being dragged through the ground by demonic claws, laughing can be heard as you make your decent, hands spawn from walls grabbing at the air. The crackling of fire and screaming of damned souls fill your ears. You finally hit the bottom, hard. A voice shouts at you. "GET UP MORTAL!" "FUCK YOU!" Grief lets out as he is being dragged. "WHAT!" A Giant throne can be seen a being with mixed match animal parts sits on it. "Disgusting trash, you will not take such a tone with me! Since your not from Nimagi I can tell you don't know who I am. I am Chimera God of Hell, and this is the place where your soul spends the rest of eternity for being the sinful little bastard you are, Grief." Another soul fell and landed hard. " DAMN IT ALL!" A tiger got up he was strapped with hi-tech weaponry, knifes and shotgun shells. "Ah Zhao you finally made it." chimera coldly welcomes the new soul. Three voices scoff in unison. Blood-red stripes and various colored spiked appendages on the elbows and knees. Three tails, six fingers, six toes, six ears, each with their own pair. Snow white fur and glass-shard eyes. "... 'mortal'," The tallest of the three rolled his eyes, dusting off a strange material black and yellow gauntlet on his arm, similar to one on his brother and sister. Chimera just looks at the 3 of them through the corner of his eye. " Simble, Glyph and Triven, check you 3 off the list.." A list appeared infront of him and a marker just made a check motion. "Yeah yeah, nice little fireworks show you got here. You must corner the market on iron manufacturing or some shit, either way, why the heck am I here?" Grief replied in a defiant manner. "IN HELL!" Chimera shouted in Grief's face 3 eyes growing on his forehead. His voice sounded distorted and fire rose up. " You really think I'm joke'n? Wake up and smell the brimstone buddy your in eternal damnation!" Aaand yet another soul landed here, this one seemed machine then flesh even in death; proving the old adage 'you don't take anything with you when you die' wrong. "Who dares..." The soul snarled, its voice carrying a metallic undertone to it. "Xavek eh? good the gangs all here." Chimera said without acknowledging the question. "I'll take that as a yes..." Yami said as he look at the others again, he's already regretting falling for the 'sudden hole in the ground' trick. "Identify yourself meat sack.." The now named Xavek hissed, glaring hatefully at Chimera. "This must be some sort of mind game, that or it's about the few seconds my brain has before a laser blast was put in my brain. Maybe I had too much pizza last night? Anyways, none of this crap is real. dead is dead you idiot, the great equalizer." Grief replied. "Chimera the God of the Underworld." Zhao replied. "Best not to make him angry, he will not hesitate to kill you if you "poke the bear" too much." "How the flying fuck do you kill someone already dead?" Grief asks. Chimera turned and summoned a TV screen. "Listen up worthless scum, an army called the Red Moon Army has taken over all of Eurish. Their deity whom they call The Voice, plans to merge with the leader's body and if that happens all the multiverse is at stake. I would let heroes do this but villains make things more interesting, now to make sure you all stick with this I planted Shadow demon's blood in you. If you deviate from your goal or if the mission fails the demons blood will heat up and eventually cook you from the inside out, if your made of metal or not. "Riight, so the supposed 'ruled of the underworld' is worried about a few special snowflake Eurishi's? Next you're going to tell me Mordred Hood is intimidating for an Egg Boss." Grief muttered to himself. "We're all souls are we not, oh wise god of the dead.. So tell me, how are we going to solve your problem without physical bodies~!!" Xavek muttered lowly, shouting at the end because lets face it, droid doesn't have the best experience with gods. "Yeah! So, if you're so powerful, where is my dad and mom? Their 'cores' not good enough for ya? Why is my ass so special but Ivan and Rose are not? I want retribution!" Grief asks while crossing his arms. "ONE MORE QUESTION AND I WILL EAT ALL YOUR SOULS!" Chimera grew, The fire raised up in temperature and turned unstable. " 1.You all have your physical bodies 2. My job is to torment these souls that's why I picked each one of you. You have, skills that I require. and 3. JUST FUCKING DO AS I SAY!" He turned back to normal size. "Zhao used to be part of the Red Moon Army his knowledge of it's ranks will prove vital. And If the voice where to get physical I guess I could help you all out." (crap I just noticed something. We gotta wait for trisell) "Nuh uh, nope. Sorry pal, but I'm a Moebian, that means my life has been shit thus far and the sweet release of death ain't going to be barganined that easily. Like I said, you want my help? You better cough up my mom and pop..Your little weeny roast here don't scare me one bit! Not only that, I want my mother's killer dead! Yeah, bring Scourge down her to poke with your loony toons pitchfork instead" Grief demanded bodly, in his voice was the sound of one who lost so much he could not lose anymore. While Xavek stayed silent, he was inwardly scheming on how he would escape from this little bind; afterall, if his physical form was intact that meant all of his cybernetics were intact as well. Suddenly a large cloud of smoke appears and a lightish gray hedgehog walks out wearing a long black cloak and holding an axe that is twice his size. He tosses the two demonic arms to the side, they look as if they had been drained of their energy. "You know its very rude to try to drag someone to hell." he states sounding rather annoyed. "Also thank you for the energy, I now can look like how I was, and lift my axe again. Now who are you?" "Ah the rejected knight, you should already know who I am." The God said looking towards the newcomer. "I know who you are, stupid!" Grief mocks. "And that ends your life." Chimera signaled with his hand Grief's soul started to gradually leave his body, instead of the demon blood killing him. "That did nothing." Grief replied apparently just fine. "Yes I know, your a immortal ***hat with the power of hell" he said. "While I'm from the abyss, a nicer place" "No you idiot, I'm a fucking Moebian! Which means this shit is from YOUR universe, and I was made in MINE. Sheesh you're stupid, your shit cannot effect me.It's called me being basically stablized anti-matter." Grief replied. "Your Grief right? The giant. Anyways I have always been interested in your world, care to tell me some stuff after this meeting?" The lord asks. "If you want your sanity to be blown out, sure, and yep thatsa ''me! I just came here because of a Warp Gate malfunction." "Well it is nice to meet you" he says. "Anyways, so why did you pick me? A creature of the abyss?" The lord asked. "Stabilized anti-matter..? Eheheheheheheee~" Xavek had a crazed glint in his eyes when he heard grief. "Ohhh the scientific possibilities such a pristine specimen could open up.." Xavek chuckled, though somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why the hell grief hasn't exploded as a result of anti-matter coming into contact with matter; as is what might normally happen. "Are we done with this little meet and greet cuz if the voice gains a mortal body all your universes are as good as gone." Chimera said sitting back on his throne. (I think we should wait now) (For who?) "ok, I will play your game, but what's in it for us? Do I get some souls or something?" The lord asked (for Trisell cuz he hasn't made his edit yet) The three felines waited silently for a good while before the tallest of the three, Simble, spoke up. "What is our reason for being here?" (I will reply when I can. Going to have a busy day but if I don't reply now, then it's going to end up worse.) "I'll sum it up." Zhao said pressing buttons on his wrist cannon. "The god of hell tasked us to stop this evil god otherwise all our universes are doomed." "And if you all do complete this your rewards will be as followed. Grief the souls of your loved ones or whatever will return to the living, Zhao I'll give you a hint to the Babylonian treasure's location. Yami you'll just get the satisfaction of killing a god, Xavek I don't know enough about, the fallen knight, Lord you get a second chance against the king of Nimagi. Oh and those three i don't care, just get it done NOW!" Chimera snapped his fingers and the group was teleported. on the coast of Eurish. "Wah!" Grief said as he was teleported and landed on his feet. "I hate when people use some sort of trans-warp matrix on you, oh look, we're in Eurish." Grief stated. Act2: Dark Unit "Well at least he didn't offer something stereotypical for us," Glyph noted. "Ugh, sunlight," Triven winced. The team was transported to Spagonia. Army men could be seen putting up Red moon flag banners. Screams and gun shots could be heard. "This way." Zhao said taking cover behind a shipping crate. "Those better not be MY men they're fighting." Grief said as he growled. "And what if they are, what could you possibly do?" Zhao said calculating the best way to move without being gunned down. "Oh, I don't know, maybe HELP them?" Grief awnsered in a rather condescending manner. "They're just disposable grunts aren't they if by chance they are being killed their not worth the demon's blood cooking you from the inside out." Zhao said done thinking. "do not stray from the path, we are getting this done." The lord of execution said. "We at least need to save a few squads that are pinned down, we will need all the backup we can get." Grief replied. "Grief, what would it do? The abyssal fire has told me a lot, and from what I heard, your army isnt a problem at the moment, perhaps afterwards you may seek revenge." The lord of execution said to him. "Oh, give it a rest with the crazy talk already! Look, It's simple logic, if we get some of my soldiers to help us we have a better chance of taking out, wheoverthehellthisassholeissupposedtobe. My soldiers are well trained and well equipped, but even they can be overran!" Grief explained. "and do you know the risk?" The lord says. "and not to mention that you and the others have a boiling point with the demons blood, if we stray." "Simple, we all get shot and we die for real.We either get more help or we are put out of our misery." He replied. "Oh fine, but first we should ask the others." the lord said. (wait for others) "What is the target?" Simble asked. "Where is the target?" Glyph asked. "Are there any type of restraints placed on this group if we rebel?" Triven asked. Trisell Chronos 06:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC) "yes, you 3 would be boiled from the inside if you rebel, same with everyone else here aside from me, maybe" The lord of execution said. "What appart of 'that does not effect me, I am made of stable anti-matter' don't you understand? No, are we going to get some of my boys to help along the trip or not?" Grief retorted. "How exactly would we be boiled from the inside?" Glyph questioned. "Painful certainly, but not impossible to counteract," Triven huffed. "I recall something about 'demons blood'," Glyph added. "Well then, perhaps this entity should have thought otherwise than to call for our involvement," Triven huffed a second time. "I fail to see why people cannot simply ask politely for things anymore," The sister Hellervein sighed. "I know right? Why couldn't he just ask?" The lord of execution said. "Cuz it won't work just trust me I was once part of this Red Moon Army. and Grief let me ask you a question. What is anti matter to god? What is anti matter to magic? Stable doesn't exist in our universe right? SO how are you here? Why is there demon's blood in you, don't you think Chimera made sure that'd if you deviate from the goal you'd die anti matter or not? This isn't your universe, and rules from one universe doesn't applies here. Different universe different rules." Zhao said not taking his eyes off one of the soldiers. "Follow me." Zhao vaulted over and grabbed the solder from behind covering his mouth with one hand and stabbing the solider with a wrist blade. He dragged the dead body behind another shipping create. "You're a moron. First, there are no gods, only science and shit. Second, that is like me asking why you are here because you're stable primal matter and not raw chaos energy, as am I not raw anarchy energy. Ever heard of enriched chaos energy? Riight, because GUN don't tell you plebs shit. I'm here because I got transwarped, it's easy. Hell, we have plenty of our own trans warping matrixes all round Siag! Besides, as I said. I can be killed in this universe, but to alter me would be defying your world's physics. It's a wounder I just don't blow the planet up by our two postives and negatives colliding, however this theory was debunked. Since I'm stable anti-matter I will be fine. Consider it like me having a visa from my country, but my own nationality and ethnicity elsewhere." "You idiot, we need captives!" "I'm the idiot? You just said there are no gods when one literally dragged us down to hell. Besides capturing one isn't gunna do us much good they'd rather die then share any info they have." "Anyone can call themselves a god, I can grow to Godzilla size and have everyone duped that I'm sort of friggin god of war or some shit like that. Great, all the more reason to get some of my soldiers to give us an intellegnce report." Grief responded. "I think you don't wanna admit that your wrong." Zhao said taking an Id card from the dead solider. "Shove it up your ass you unscientific hippie!" Grief replied. "We actually agree with the one who said 'friggin'," Simble spoke up,"to some extent at least. Simply put, there are infinite zones in the multiverse, and there is the theory of an Oververse, or Ultiverse if you prefer. Throughout these, there are a repeated amount of individuals with vast power replicating that of the traditional gods and goddesses of various cultures, all claiming to be the best and only actual, and yet that fails to be the case. Now then," His calm demeanor vanished briefly as his six-fingered hand tightened to a fist, "can we promptly move onward and leave this ridiculously-distracting banter for the post-mission? The faster we complete this, the faster we can get revenge and/or rewards depending on individual preferences." "Guys, why don't you idiots stop bickering, if this can get me back in my revenge path then I will take it, and it doesn't matter if you believe in magic or science, just role with it." The lord of execution says as he turns into smoke and goes through the fence. "That is what Simble was stating seconds ago," Triven remarked to the lord of execution. "Like I said, we need my men." Grief replied. "Grief, what is so special about your soliders anyways?" The lord said. "Aside from it being an army that would help in any circumstance?" Glyph questioned. Trisell Chronos 04:50, January 31, 2017 (UTC) (Wait for others?) (yeah good idea) "Look if you want confirmation look for this idiot called Axel He know about this mythos." Zhao said as he fired a sleep dart into a solider and ran past him to a large building. The lord of execution follows. "who is Axel?" he says. "A guy I hate. A fat egg shaped man hired me to kill him. Hes the only mark that managed to beat me. That is a failure I wish to wipe clean by finally killing him." Zhao said. "Where the hell is everyone else!" "We are right here," Simble informed. "We are familiar with this Robotnik person," Glyph added. "And we are STILL wondering where the target is," Triven growled. "At least they don't talk in a hive mind sort of way. Our target is at the top floor with any luck he's still up there. Unfortunately we have to fight our up. "... Does it matter if anything is broken inside the building?" Simble asked. "Or anyone?" "Well for one they would have a reconnasaince report, you know so we could actually know where we're going?" Grief replied condescendingly (They were teleported outside? ) (They snuck into the base) (First off, how are they just suddenly in a base they don't even know where sent there? Second, why are they not being attacked or alerted by perimeter defenses? The transition here is bad. Bases should usually be fount and not just conviently warped to.) (I thought they were just outside in the city as the chaos went on. I didn't react to any attacks because nothing said something like "Fire starts narrowing in on the Hellerveins" or "A man lunged at Simble" or something. ~Trisell) (I would assume if they were warped into Europe it would be in some rural region, for instance the alps or someplace near the mountains of Austria. It's really farfetched that they would just be in the location they need to be. Hence why Grief wants to contact his forces and get some reconnaissance reports.) (Its not a base its a city. Ethan's forces are spread all around the city, Zhao just murdered some soldiers cuz they were in the way. The City is in chaos right now hence the screaming and shooting.) (If it's a city then Grief's Spagonian garrison would be all over the place. ) (If you don't mind me asking but why?) (Urban combat is very cramped and unlike fighting in the open pretty much battlelines get drawn very easily due to supply routes, tactics, and just the convience, as well as the danger of urban combat. That, and Amanda's supposedly leading the campaign in Spagonia anyways.) (ok, but where are we now exactly?) (I assume Spagonia.) (I know that but are we near the target base or a city or what?) (More than likely no, mostly because that would be too convient and silly to just have them right at their objective. Where's the fun in that? ) (oh ok, I thought they were, let me delete my last edit then. and its done) (Alright, Brudikai is the host so he knows where we are, but I have no idea if he's the one that said "I assume Spagonia" becuase no one is saying who they are. ~Trisell) (Yes we are in Spagonia, in a city setting -Brudikai) "We await confirmation," Simble spoke. "Before we head in we move quietly and stealthy. The seven of us fighting our way through 10 stories isn't gunna work well." Zhao pressed a button on his wrist cannon. "I'll try to deactivate the cameras but first we need to find a power box." "Power box? What's that?" The lord of execution asked "A fuse box." Zhao replied. "We are '''still' awaiting a response to our inquiry," Simble sighed out. "I said the target is up there on the top floor." Zhao replied. "I'm not fighting my way through 10 stories..." Grief said as he started to use his powers to grow bigger. "Our inquiry was, in repeating, 'Does it matter if anything' or anyone 'is broken inside the building?'." "Nah, that's what we call 'war'." The giant sized Grief now replies. Zhao grabbed Grief's collar before he grew out of his reach. " DON'T YOU DARE! WE HAVE TO REMAIN OUT OF SIGHT! And you growing is the opposite of stealth! We sneak in and hopefully NOTHING gets broken until we get to the top!" Zhao said through gritted teeth, "And if we simply tore the bottom floor of the building out and caused it to fall forward, what would the chances of our target surviving be?" Glyph asked. "Very high, he has magic users that can easily put up force fields." Zhao replied. "Just stick with my plan, sneak in Murder him and get out!" "What if your sneak in plan doesn't start off?" A voice asked. A green hedgehog with bat wings and no mouth stood at the front entrance. "Then I'd find it funny as hell if I level the building and the poor bastard simply falls to his death." Grief replied. "... Very well," The three red-striped white-furred felines molded into the side of the building, shadow forms appearing as they began rising up the levels. (Are we waiting on anyone?) Trisell Chronos 03:25, February 3, 2017 (UTC) "Funny cuz hes not here. Well he was but not anymore, you just missed him." The Green hedgehog's hand turned into a blade. " I'm guessing none of you are with the army, but Zhao was. Ethan would have made you commander of the ground troops if you stayed. But since you and your little band of fools came all this way I might as well rip out your entrails and maybe even hang you by them." (idk but ima wait now) (SO) "In an army? I run an army, oh and if this guy is gone I might as well wreck his shit." Grief remarks. "Go ahead this isn't even his building, but before you." The green hedgehog touched a button in his ear. "All units in sectors Valor and Greed, we have a few guests that wish to do harm to our prophet. Report to the nest immediately." "Ha! You idiot, my aunt has Spagonia surrounded! My forces are all around here and nobody is leaving without my say so." "Oh that was YOUR Aunt and your forces? We killed a huge number of them I don't know where that woman went but hey atleast she isn't dead...... I think, I remember cutting a fox lady's throat open might not have been her. Whats the fur color? Wait Im getting off track *Ahem* As you can see around you we took over the city crushed your so called army now we're just gunna use it as a holy ground." More gun shots we heard. "After we kill all the civilians and rebels.... and your men IF there are some left probably....I rambling again anyway JUST GIVE UP you can't get to Ethan in time. He will merg with The Voice and all of you will end up dead before you even leave this city so." He paused as his units started rolling in. "Are you gunna surrender yourselves to our cause? Die and have the pigs eat your remains or my personal favorite: Have so many bullet holes you make perfect Swiss cheese?" The Hellervein triplets neared the higher stories of the building at this point, sensing for any particular heat signatures. "Ugh, enough of this, there has to be a much more sophisticated way of us to do this, why call your men when we can just fight one on one, like real men?" The lord of execution said with a facepalm and a sigh. (Srry I was gone for a bit) "You all are here to murder our prophet why would I give you the mercy of a one on one fight?" The Green Hedgehog said. shrugging. "Cause then you could be a coward to just try to kill us all at once while hiding behind an army." The lord says. "Your right.... but Ima do it any way cuz I can! FIRE!" "WE SURRENDER!" Zhao shouted before the army raised their weapons. "screw that." The lord says before turning to smoke and going down into a sewer grate. The demon blood started taking affect on the Lord even in smoke form he felt a burning sensation in his blood when he turned back to his physical form.